Today in the Internet age, people's activities have been spread internationally. During international activities, communication is the most important. Accordingly, difference in language is an important matter. However, a perfect global common language does not exist at the present time. Even widely-used English cannot be the global common language. In fact, people belong to various language zones, and each of them desires communication by using his/her native language.
Currently, in order to achieve the communication between different languages, translation between these languages is necessary. In some cases, another language which can be converted from both languages must lie between. Translation generally relies on human power. Alternatively, translation software has been developed for some languages, and machine translation may be performed therefor.
In fact, conventional translation software analyzes a construction and a meaning of a sentence written in a certain language. Then, words to be translated into are used to rewrite elements of the sentence according to the grammar thereof. Therefore, perfect translation is significantly difficult to achieve. Even the translation between very similar language can hardly reach to 100%.
Human beings create information expressed in languages under various conditions in various fields such as reporting, transaction, literature, and entertainment regardless of their used languages. Information written in a language is generally stored individually in each form such as printed form, digital data form, or the like in the language the information is originally written. The information may be translated into a different language and may be stored in translated form as well. Therefore, having the same content information may be stored in each different language. This cannot be considered efficient way in the network age. Especially, when the content is changed, not only the original text must be changed but also the changed part must be translated in all of the translated text. Accordingly, it is not efficient way either in view of document management.
In general, information originally written in one language is not translated into a different language in many cases. Especially, it is rare to translate it into many languages. Therefore, exchanges of information between people using different languages are naturally limited.
Under this condition, it is desirable to develop a system which can achieve communication among people using various kinds of languages easily and accurately with small cost. Further, it is desired to accumulate information independent of a specific language and to translate the information into a desired language as necessary.